


In The Dark of the Knight

by UnDeFiNeD4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnDeFiNeD4/pseuds/UnDeFiNeD4
Summary: Princess Lena has had quite a few assassin attempts and so the king decides she needs special protection by one special knight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so feel free to comment, but just be kind. I really wanted a Medival AU and couldn't find one that had exactly what I was looking for so I created one. I did do a little bit of research and tried to use language that seemed to fit the time period I was writing in. SO enjoy!

Kara felt her body being jostled along with each step the horse took on the very rough path. You would think that the main highway to the city would be in better shape but the cart and carriage tracks as well as the animal footprints have made this road a bumpy ride to say the least. After riding for the past week, she is longing to walk on her own two legs, a nice cot and food that is made in a real kitchen rather than over the campfire. Not that she doesn’t enjoy the riding, the campfires and sleeping under the stars; her life as a knight is all she could ever dream of but she was anxious to see Alex, her sister, again and live among the people she has spent so much of her time protecting abroad.

                Kara is shaken from her thoughts as Winn and James ride up on either side of her. “Look! You can see the castle!” Winn was pointing ahead of them to their long awaited destination. He suddenly got a somber look on his face. “It’s been a couple of years… do you think anyone will still recognize us?”

 

“Lucy will recognize me. Two hearts that belong together always will find and identify each other.” James spoke almost off-handedly, like he was talking about how it was raining rather than matters of the heart. Winn and Kara were a little jealous of what Lucy and James had; that confident, secure, undeniable love. “My main concern is what our new assignments are; at least I hope they are new. I don’t know why they would call us back to the castle just to send us back out to protect the outer villages again.”

 

“Plus, they commanded us to leave over half the troop there.” Kara added.

 

“Mmmmmmm… Well put your helmets on and let’s figure out what’s going on.” James swiftly removed the helmet from under his arm and fit it over his head as he pushed his heel into his horse speeding toward the city ahead of them and their new fate.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was staring out her bedroom window, through the mesh that was covering it, when there was a knock on her door. “My lady, the knights have been spotted and your presence is requested in the throne room.” A strong voice from one of the guards, that constantly seemed to be near her these days, came through the door and echoed through her cavernous quarters. She pushed off the window sill with her forearms and winced when she took a deep breath. Her side had a minor cut and a very large bruise on it from the last assassination attempt two days ago. Someone had bribed a handmaiden of hers to sneak a man into her rooms. He had attacked her as soon as she was away from her guards; thankfully the guards heard her scream and busted into the room and killed the assassin. Unfortunately, one of the guards had been majorly wounded in the process.

                Lena smiled gracefully, as she walked out of her quarters, at the five guards waiting to escort her to the throne room. It had started out with one after the first attempt: her afternoon tea had been poisoned, not well, her taster only got food poisoning for a few days but the physician insisted it was not an accident. That was when the king called some of the best knights in the kingdom who were in the outer regions back to the castle. The second attempt an arrow came through her window and went right through her pillow. Thankfully she had a bad dream that night and was curled into a small ball in the middle of her bed. That was when she got two guards, mesh curtains that one could hardly see through over all her windows and checked on hourly. Then with the last attempt two days ago she now has 5 guards and has to prove she’s well every 30 minutes. She started sleeping in almost full attire since men are coming into her bedroom every half hour to check on her and she’s been sleeping fitfully because of the constant interruptions, the anxiety and the idea that she only really knows two of the guards protecting her. She’s been promised everything will change now that the knights have arrived but she had no clue how more men, especially ones who haven’t been near civilization in months could possibly help her predicament.

 

* * *

 

 

As the knights rode through town Kara was shocked to see so many people. It had been weeks since she had seen people other than just travelers on the road who passed by quickly. Unfortunately, the first person she had a chance to really stop and notice was the head of the royal household and many joked the real ruler of the kingdom, Catherine Grant (though many called her Cat because she always had a black feline near her and many said she was the spawn of Satan, like cats were believed to be.) After hearing all the stories of this woman, Kara was surprised to see a petite blonde who was rather pretty. Her surprise dissipated quickly as she noticed the black cat in the shadows a few feet away, the way her horse seemed skittish the closer they got to the woman and the overall air of dominance that simply reverberated off Ms. Grant.

Kal, her cousin and the leader of their small unit took off his helmet and leaned towards the woman in a half bow, up top his steed.

“My lady Grant,” though Ms. Grant had no official status and was still a commoner and a servant no one dared to treat her with any less respect than that of a noble. “My fellow knights and I have travelled from the outskirts of the kingdom upon the request of our king. We request an audience with the king at his earliest convenience as well as permission to lodge in the royal barracks while we are here in Alverton.”

 

Ms. Grant looked at them with cold eyes, “I know who you are and I know why you’re here. The king is waiting in the throne room for you. You may stay wherever appropriate for your…. Tasks.” She spoke in clipped tones and seemed terribly bored talking with them. “Gilbert!” A skittish boy ran out from the shadows. Ms. Grant sneered at him in obvious disgust, “Show these knights to the throne room; then straight back to the stables to help with these new arrivals.” Her voice dropped to a threatening tone that almost was a whisper, “If I catch you goofing around again like yesterday, there won’t be a place left in this city that you can scoop horse dung for a pfinnig.” Gilbert’s eyes widen and he nodded as he turned his attention to the knights.

“This way.” Everyone dismounted and handed the reins over to other stable boys as they followed young Gilbert through the twists of the castle hallways.         

 

As they entered the throne room, Kara had to keep in a gasp. The room was no less beautiful than it was two years ago when she was knighted with James and Winn. Woven tapestries, creatures made of silver, gold and precious gems: lions, bears and wolves mostly, the sparkling thrones with their gold and silver, the velvet seats, precious gems and the beautiful royal family. They weren’t only clothed in the finest silks and satins of the most vibrant colors but also had striking features. She had seen the king and queen before but she had never seen the princess, for she was abroad with crown prince Lex at the time of Kara knighting. It seemed she may not see her this time as well with her throne being surrounded by broad-shouldered men in the royal guard uniforms. She could barely catch a glimpse of the princess between the two men standing just in front of the armrests of her chair. Maybe if she was closer she could get a look at the woman rumored to be the most beautiful lady in the land, but James, Winn, the few others in their tiny troop and her were all standing just inside the throne room door still fully attired as Kal walked up to the royal family with his helmet held under his arm. He lowered himself on one knee as he reached the area where whoever had audience stood.

“Arise, Knight Kal El.” The king had a commanding voice and it held slight venom when saying Kal’s name.  

                Kal stood but still kept his chin slightly downturned to show respect, “You summoned us here and we left our stations without delay, pushing our horses to get here as quickly as possible so we can assist you in whatever you need. My fellow knights and I are eager to serve in any way we can.”

                “Thank you for your kind words.” Queen Lillian spoke this time but she had more venom in her voice than the king did; it practically dripped off her tongue.

                James shifted uncomfortably beside Kara, “We should have thought of another way to go about this. Some way Kal wouldn’t have had to be fed to the wolves.”

                “There is no other way. Kal is our leader and ranking officer; he must present and speak for us. Plus he can handle this.” Kara whispered back harshly.

                “You and your knights have a new assignment.” King Lionel spoke and all the knights snapped their attention to what this could mean. “Princess Lena, has had three assassination attempts in the last week. And since, Sir Kal, you are so good at identifying corruption,” the king sneered, resembling a snake about to go in for the deadly strike, “You and your knights are going to figure out who is behind them and bring them to me and justice.”

                Kal paled a little and looked slightly confused, knights were warriors not made for deducing puzzles.

                “Yes, your knights and you are uniquely situated. You’ve been gone for so long most people have forgotten you even existed and most wrote you off for dead as soon as you went off to the outskirts. Your knights will each be given a part so you can find who in our household and courtyard wishes the princess harm.” Lillian had fully taken over the conversation.

                “Whatever, Your Highness wishes…” Kal muttered

                “Present your knights one-by-one; we have assigned each a position based on their skills.” Lillian commanded and Kal started to called the knights forward. Each knight called walked forward, removed their helmet and bowed as they were given a post, most were servant positions throughout the castle and lands.

When James went forward he was bold enough to speak, “If I may, Your Highness, we are knights, warriors who have spent the last years fighting in the roughest part of the kingdom, yet when we return home, we get servant positions?”

Lillian cocked an eyebrow at him, “Do you dare question your king? Did you not take an oath to serve him in any way he chose you to serve?”

James’ eyes widened, realizing he was on dangerous ground he backtracked and lost the edge to his voice, “I apologize, Your Highness. I do not question what we are to do; I only worry about my wife. If I am taken down from my knighthood and become a servant how will I care for her?”

King Lionel finally spoke, “You are still a knight, Sir James. You will be in a servant role for only a short time, then you will be recognized again for being a knight.” He turned his attention to all the knights, “You all will be rewarded handsomely, with land and wealth if you find who is behind this and bring them to me.”  

 James nodded, “Thank you, Sire” and graciously accepted his position tending to the gardens. Winn was next and got assigned to the stable and then Kara was the only knight left. Kal introduced her and there was confusion on the guards’ and servants’ faces.

“Ah, yes we have a special assignment for you.” The king started talking before she even had a chance to step forward. “You will be Princess Lena’s handmaiden and will be her guard at all times. You are the only one with the proper… _skill set_ to protect her in this manner.”

Kara was confused, she didn’t even know if she should step forward and remove her helm and bow since her assignment was already given. She was also furious. She had worked _so_ hard to become a knight and had fought alongside these men in some of the most gruesome battles this kingdom had seen but here she was being told to do the Princess’s hair?!?! Then she remembered how insulted her friends must be; they all had worked hard and it was an insult to all of them but they took it gracefully. She followed in kind and bowed down on one knee even though she was still across the room from the king and spoke loudly so her muffled voice could be heard,

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was utterly confused and angry. The king took this whole unit that was under Kal El and put them in servants positions after they had given years of their lives in service to him in the most treacherous part of the kingdom. She knew why he did it, at least to Sir Kal but must the whole troop be punished? Why did her parents want to penalize him so for protecting the kingdom? _Because it was at the price of their precious Prince._ Lena reminded herself. The part she was confused about was the knight in the back, what did her father mean about him being especially qualified to be a handmaiden? Was he a eunuch? And why—the whole interaction was odd, not letting the knight approach and the helmet not being removed. Lena had many questions but King Lionel dismissed everyone and she stood up and started the walk back to her quarters, noticing a new addition to her enormous entourage.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was dismissed and after being shown their quarters by a scullery maid and getting changed into servant tunics and trousers, James and Winn went to a local tavern where they agreed to meet Kal who was to become part of the royal guard. They found a booth near the back and ordered a couple of pints; Kal joined them shortly in his new guard uniform. A few of the other patrons shifted uncomfortably when he entered but once they saw he was just there to enjoy a drink they relaxed.

Winn raised a glass, “Here’s to servitude.”

They clinked glasses and Kal looked down at the table, “I’m sorry they punished all of you. I wish they had only went after me. I-”

James stopped him by placing a hand on his arm, “Kal, stop. You did what was right. We all saw how mad Lex went… we saw those burnt out villages and all those he murdered. You may have been the messenger and brought him here to trial but any of us would have done the same. We all condemned him and if the king and queen wish to punish us for doing what was right for our kingdom then we’ll show them how real knights behave.”

Kal raised an eyebrow, “And how do real knights behave?”

“We will do our tasks diligently. We’ll out serve the servants and we’ll protect the princess. She won’t even break a nail under our care. Then we’ll discover who is behind this and stop them. Lucy and I can retire to the countryside and finally start a family. You and Lois can do the same.” He looked at Winn and mischievous grin broke through the stern mask that had just been on his face, “And maybe Winn can find a nice dog to like him.”

“HEY!” Winn punched him in the arm, “I’m likeable. I can do better than a dog…”

“Yeah, James he could get finally get his horse to like him.” Kal winked and Winn pouted as James cracked up laughing. “I also think we should toast to Kara, she’s worked so hard and now she’s a maidservant. That whole interaction just put me on edge, I can’t help but feel like the royals sent her into a trap.” Kal’s demeanor had completely changed from laid back to tensed and worried.

“If anyone can handle themselves it’s Kara.” Winn assured him, “I just wonder how the princess will react to it all… it isn’t every day you meet the only female knight in the entire kingdom.”

“Especially if you didn’t know one existed. If I remember correctly, the king was extremely disgruntled that he had to knight her in the first place. I can’t imagine he’d ever broadcast it to anyone.” Kal added grimly.

“Don’t forget the fact he sent her to the outskirts.” James looked at them. They all knew without saying that the outskirts were a death sentence. The king had sent James and Winn there to either get stronger or die because they both were so thin and “small” by knight standards. Kara though was sent there to die and get swept under the rug, but she had grown to be one of the strongest, fastest and best knights the kingdom had. The princess really couldn’t have a better protector.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara followed the group of large guards to the princess’s quarters and then when they stopped at the door they motioned for her to follow the princess in. Princess Lena turned when Kara stepped in the room; Kara couldn’t even try to hold back her gasp. The whispers on the streets were not wrong; Princess Lena was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. Her pale skin was flawless, her jawline was cut from granite but had a soft quality too that drew a person in rather than be intimidated, and her raven hair outshone her silk dress as half of it was down and half was in a braid that crowned her head. Her dress was gold and green which brought out her eyes, and oh those eyes. Kara was a goner, completely lost in a sea of a shade of green that defied a name. Kara shook herself from her stupor by looking down which was a big mistake because that gown looked fabulous on the princess. It showed just a hint of cleavage and though was a looser fitting gown still showed that the body underneath it was curved in all the right ways. Kara’s brain was completely short-circuiting; it had been awhile since she had seen another woman and this woman was perfect but this reaction was ridiculous.

A minute passed, and a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. Kara finally just dropped to one knee and focused at the brown stones beneath her, “I’m at your service, Your Highness for anything you may need. It is my honor to serve you.”

“You’re going to need to take your helmet off; I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” She sounded tired and slightly annoyed like she was talking to a child.

Kara blushed profusely and yanked her helmet off her head, trying desperately to tame the crazy blonde hair she just released. “I’m at your service, Your Highness, for anything you may need. It is truly my honor to serve you.” Kara repeated, but when she was met with silence she looked up.

The beautiful green eyes had grown impossibly large and the princess’s mouth hung open just slightly. _Crap._ Even her mouth was perfect; Kara fought to focus on the princess’s nose since it was the only thing that didn’t send her mind spiraling into an oblivion.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the knight followed her into her quarters, Lena was prepared to find out exactly what was going on. She turned abruptly and the knight just froze. Through the visor of the helmet she could see blue eyes widen. They stared at her, jumping to different parts of her; she began to feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny, she was used to men staring at her but these eyes didn’t have the leer that so many did. They seemed to be in awe like she was a goddess to be worshiped than a whore to ravage. This confused her so she rose an eyebrow at the knight and almost laughed at how the knight dropped to the ground so quickly, staring at the floor like it was his lifeline and saying something she couldn’t make out because he still wore his helmet.

                “You’re going to need to take your helmet off; I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” She didn’t even bother to hide the annoyance in her tone. She understood this knight had been in the outskirts and probably hadn’t seen a woman in months but honestly, was he that stupid or taken that he couldn’t even remember proper manners around a princess?

                The knight yanked off his helm so quickly that blonde hair exploded from it’s contained state. Lena’s first thought was how he could possibly have not thought to groom before presenting himself to the royal family, no wonder the king hadn’t let him take his helmet off. Her second thought, which happened when the hair revealed a face underneath was nothing because she was in shock. Her mind blanked and there was nothing. This knight was a woman. She had heard rumors of a woman being knighted while she was gone on a tour of the kingdom with Lex a couple years ago but thought they were merely rumors, plus the king had sent her to the outskirts. Hardly any knight returned from the outskirts and certainly a woman couldn’t survive there. But here was a woman knight and she wasn’t ugly like the rumors said with buck teeth and facial hair but a stunningly lady with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes that somehow conveyed kindness beyond words, blinding sunshine joy and compassion that Lena had never experienced before in a single glance. Her face was bright pink in a blush as she repeated words Lena still didn’t hear because she simply could not comprehend anything. Those blue eyes moved from their staring contest with the floor to look hers before quickly moving to stare at her nose like it was going to jump off her face.

 Lena tried to piece things together, “You’re… you’re a woman.”

The knight was really focusing on her nose, “Yes. I’m the only female knight in the kingdom,” a small hint of pride could be detected in the young woman’s voice as she said this, “which is why I am, uh, uniquely suited to protect you.”

Lena nodded, “I see.” She pointed to some clothes that were laid out on a table nearby, “Those are some extra handmaiden’s clothes, if you wish to get out of your armor.” The knight moved to take them and Lena pointed to a corner of the room hidden by a changing divider, “Behind there is a small area where a personal handmaid may stay. I am assuming that is where you will stay.” The knight all but scurried over behind the divide and Lena could hear metal clinking against metal.

“Where is the handmaiden who usually stays here, Your Majesty? I do hope I am not taking someone else’s job.” The sweet voice from behind the divider asked.

Lena laughed, but then realized how confusing that would be for the knight. Well, she might as well just say it since this knight and her were going to spend a lot of time together. “Excuse me, it’s just I haven’t had a regular handmaiden in so long the idea almost sounds ridiculous at this point.” She could almost hear the knight’s mouth opening to fire off another question. “The queen caught me kissing one of my handmaidens a few years ago. She changed out my entire staff to where now it consists of older ladies and her personal spies who report to her. If I simply look at another woman for more than a few seconds; the queen will have them moved to another part of the castle.” Lena sighed, “I’m rather surprised she agreed to this arrangement.”

Lena didn’t know how she expected the knight to respond but what came next definitely wasn’t it.

“Well, she left the ceremony before they knighted me. Maybe she thinks I’m buck-toothed and hairy and it wouldn’t be a problem.” Lena stood in shock for a second but then began to chuckle in utter relief, “Also I think I have forgotten how to dress myself…. I mean, there are all these layers and ties and… gah! Oh! I think I’ve got it! Never mind, I remember how this goes now.” Lena had dissolved into a full-on laugh. “Aha! See even after two years I still can dress like a lady!”

The blonde stepped out from behind the divider wearing a simple brown handmaiden’s dress; her hair was now pulled into a low hanging ponytail and Lena’s laughing soon dried up. Suddenly, nothing was funny as she could see that the rest of this knight’s body was as beautiful as her face. The sleeves of the dress weren’t meant to be tight but they strained against the biceps beneath them. The rest of the dress didn’t really hint what was underneath, except that Lena could tell she was in fact a woman with the perfect sized bust and a small waist.

“You definitely prove exactly opposite of the rumors.” _And you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen._ Lena scolded herself for thinking the last part; this girl was going to be around her 24/7 for the foreseeable future, she couldn’t have a crush on her. As the blonde giggled and looked down at the ground blushing, Lena knew she was a goner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise that each chapter isn't going to have so much exposition... I'm just still trying to establish everything but hopefully there is enough of fun stuff to keep you interested! This is my first work and I'm just completely overwhelmed by the support I've gotten for it so far! I've been researching medieval language so a lot of the insults are curse words or insults from that period and not our time period. I think it makes it more authentic plus, they are just hilarious. :) Feel free to comment and enjoy!! :D

The group of knights were well into their second pint, when they heard catcalls from the other patrons. Alex marched right up to their table while biting her thumb at catcallers. Kal cursed under his breath and turned towards her.

“Where is my sister?” Alex visited Kara a few months ago when the knights were restocking in a more secure inner village but a few months was a lifetime for the Danvers sisters to be apart. When met with silence and the men just looking at one another because none of them want to tell the fiery woman what happened, Alex repeated herself “Hey saddle-geese, I’m talking to you. Where is my sister?”

“Well, you see…” Win started.

“It’s kind of a long…” James spoke at the same time then they stopped and looked at each other then at Kal.

“She’s not with us.” Kal sighed, “Have a seat, we’ll order you a pint and tell you everything that’s happened.”

Alex was still glaring at them but sat with a ‘thunk’ and took the pint of beer that was offered and took a healthy swig. “Talk.”

The boys took turns relaying all the had gone down when they went in front of the king; Alex listened very patiently until they were done. “So, you cumberworlds just decided leave your sister-in-arms alone in a castle with possible assassins in it to, what, get drunk because you have to pretend to be less than you are for a couple of weeks?” James, Winn and Kal all looked down at the table. “What happened to always having each other’s backs or does that not apply when it comes to self-pity?”

When all she looked around all she could see were down-turned faces with ashamed looks. “Tell Kara I live beside the Ravensport Inn and I would love to see her.” With that she walked out of the pub and into the afternoon air.

The scolded knights looked at one another. “We better get back to our posts and start investigating.” Kal suggested; James and Winn readily agreed and they were off to their assigned roles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their staring contest was interrupted by a knock on the door. Princess Lena blinked then spoke, “Enter.”

Cat Grant entered with an older woman, they both curtsied towards the princess then turned to Kara, “Kiera, this a Martha she will teach you everything there is to know about being a handmaiden. Though you will only have a few jobs because your main role is protection; you still need to look and act the part.”

Kara nodded to Martha then to Lady Grant, “Of course, teach away!” She smiled but it quickly faded considering Lady Grant’s glare and Martha’s blank stare. What she missed was the smile Princess Lena had on her face as she regarded the knight’s enthusiasm.

And teach she did, once Lady Grant left, Martha taught Kara how to fold clothes, make a bed, dust every item in the room, of course Kara knew how to do these things but apparently, her way wasn’t _proper._ She was coached on the Princess’s schedule. Finally, she escorted the Princess, with the five-man entourage, to a meeting room where the king and some officials were meeting. Kara was told she was free to amuse herself as there was plenty of protection for the princess. She headed straight to the courtyard.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Who are you?” A tall dark haired man looked at Winn curiously.

“Ssss- Winn.” He had to consciously leave off the “Sir” that had been attached to his name for the last two years.

“You must be new. I’m Mon; strange name I know, but I’m not originally from this kingdom.” The man seemed a little nervous, which made Winn feel better because his stomach felt like an entire swarm of bees were flying around inside of it.

Winn regarded Mon’s clothes, “It’s pretty unusual for a foreigner to be a part of the royal guard.” Red alert alarms were going off in Winn’s head; how lucky would they be if they found the enemy among them on the first day. _How unlucky that the enemy would be so attractive._

Mon’s smile seemed to light up the whole dank stable. “Yes, but the king couldn’t stop refusing my request when I kept entering tournaments and defeating all his men. My kingdom, Daxum came under a plague and almost everyone died. I was abroad at the time and returned to my home which had become a cemetery. I have always admired King Lionel’s strength and so I sought to become a part of this kingdom. I think it worked out rather well, don’t you?” He winked and Winn almost fainted. He was already keeping himself from hugging the poor man after hearing about him losing his home and the admiration he spoke about King Lionel; Winn suddenly wanted to be spoken of by this man with similar positive emotion... but not quite the same.

Mon’s brow creased in confusion and Winn realized he had been standing in silence staring and trying not to do something inappropriate. “Uh, y-y-yeah, I think you fit in super well here. Psh! I mean a royal guard that takes some skill.” Winn cursed himself for stuttering but forgave himself when a huge smile erupted on Mon’s face and a slight blush.

“Yeah, well I trained a lot back in Daxum; I was supposed to be a royal guard there.” Mon glanced in the direction of the door, “Speaking of which I better get back to the castle and, you know, guarding. See you around, Winn.” He smiled and gave a slight wave on his way out and Winn was standing there like an idiot with a smile plastered on his face when Kara found him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Winn! Whoa, who gave you a new saddle?” Kara walked into the stable after a run around the grounds and a decent work-out. She was going to have to figure out how to stay in shape enough to protect the princess while sticking around the princess to be there to protect her.

Winn shook his head and focused on Kara, “What?!?! Uh, no one. I get excited about things other than saddles.”

Kara smiled cheekily, “Yeah, bridles and saddle bags.”

Winn stuck his tongue out at her, “What do you want anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be protecting her Majesty?”

“Princess Lena is in a super top secret royal meeting and I was dismissed to entertain myself for a while. I thought I’d check on my best friend, little did I know he’d be smiling like someone just gave him a packet of jewels.” Kara shrugged and pulled herself up to sit on a stall fence.

“No one gave me jewels, just a very beauteous guard.” Winn grumbled and glared and Kara gave a little shriek of glee. “Your sister wants you to visit her.” Kara’s face dropped instantly.

“Oh, you saw her?” Kara’s eyes were sad and wanting. She wanted to see Alex so badly but by the looks of her particular task she’d have to wait until the threat was resolved before she could get away to visit her sister.

Winn nodded, “She told us to tell you that she is living beside Ravensport Inn and you should visit her when you get the chance.”

Kara snorted, “I don’t think I’m going to get that chance for a while, since I’m expected to constantly be protecting the princess.”

Suddenly, Gilbert who really was more of just a messenger than a stable boy ran over to them. “Her majesty is going to be leaving the meeting room soon and you are to report back immediately.” 

“Oh! Of course,” Kara jumped off the fence she was perched on and ran out the door calling, “Bye Winn!”

 

 

She tried to rearrange herself the best she could on her jog back to the meeting room, she was sweaty from her work out and she had changed into pants and a shirt which was not exactly appropriate to be serving the princess or appearing before anyone in. She prayed she wouldn’t be judged too harshly as she rounded the corner and the five-man entourage eyed her curiously. The princess emerged from the room and was quickly swallowed up by the large men as Kara followed close behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lena was exhausted after listening to the king and officials argue about every single minute detail of the kingdom for two hours. These meetings were just a formal courtesy to let Lena know what happened in the kingdom but everyone expected her to marry a man and just be at his side rather than actually rule the kingdom. She walked into her quarters rubbing her temples and praying Martha had started her bath for her.

 

Sure enough, a young maid, perhaps twelve, popped out of her privy curtsied then whispered, “Your bath is ready, majesty.” Then fled the room. Lena’s eyes followed her then landed on the person she all had forgotten about: Kara.

 

Kara, who was standing nervously by the long table in the middle of the room, she was shimmering with sweat and she was wearing…. PANTS. _When I become queen, every woman in the land should be required to wear pants._ If they look half as good as Kara did in them; that is. Lena had never seen a lady in pants before but decided immediately that should be Kara’s new dress code. _If only mother and Cat would allow that._ What her dress hid earlier showed through: the pants hugged her extremely toned and shapely legs and highlighted the curve of her hips and showed off her tiny waist. Lena’s mouth went dry, maybe that coupled with the thought she may never get this chance again; she cleared her throat, “Kara, can you get me some water and my nightclothes.”

 

Kara who had been standing there nervously trying to discern if she should explain her attire or not, leapt at the chance to do something- anything. Lena was all too pleased with herself when the knight turned and she was free to stare at the woman’s perfectly curved hindquarters. She didn’t expect the knight to finish her tasks so quickly or turn around so abruptly. Lena’s eyes snapped up but with the growing blush on Kara’s cheeks she was sure she was caught. The faint smile on Kara’s face meant that she wasn’t exactly displeased with the notion of Lena checking her out; gave Lena the courage to just cock an eyebrow cheekily and saunter over plucking the clothes and water from Kara’s hands. She made sure to swing her hips a little extra on her walk into the privy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the Princess disappeared into the princess’s bathroom; Kara fought to compose herself. She had not expected to turn around and find the princess staring so blatantly at her butt and the way she had just cocked her perfect eyebrow when getting caught. She had a million butterflies at the thought that the princess was checking her out, but quickly shook that notion away and made her way to her little area of the quarters where she had the smallest bathroom known to mankind. It was indoors though so she could not complain.

 

Kara thought it best to explain her previous state so after she was clean, clothed in her nightgown and hair braided, she explored the rooms as she waited for the princess to emerge. The princess’s quarters were large; when you walked in there was a long dining or meeting table that could seat 6-8 people. Further into the room was a large fireplace with a chaise and a few chairs surrounding it; the marble mantle held a decorative gold and ruby music or jewelry box. Kara wasn’t sure and wasn’t bold enough to open it, or even touch it, to figure it out. To the right was an area separated by changing screens which was Kara’s area. It had a bed, a chest for clothes and a wash basin for her hands with a mirror above it, because it wouldn’t fit in her tiny bathroom. To the left of the main part of the room was a floor-to-ceiling curtain that had been open the entire time Kara had been there. On the other side of the curtain was Lena’s huge bed, two large wardrobes, a vanity and changing screens; for how much stuff the princess had everything was very well organized and neat. Just behind the curtain in the inner wall was a doorway with a curtain that lead to Lena’s privy which Kara had no clue what that looked like but imagined it was lovely.

 

Apparently, the queen had made it very clear to Cat and Martha that Kara was not to do anything that involved dressing, changing or being in a private room alone with Lena. _Guess she doesn’t believe the rumors about my appearance after all._ Kara didn’t mind these restrictions because she found the princess distracting enough fully clothed; she couldn’t imagine having to deal with her partially clothed… well she _could…._ Kara shook her head and that line of thought away.

 

Right then Lena emerged from the privy wearing a silk green nightgown and her hair pulled back into a braid. Kara tore her eyes away and she curtsied. When she straightened, the princess seemed confused, “You changed.”

 

Kara blushed realizing one does not appear in front of royalty in their pajamas, “Oh! Excuse me, your majesty. It’s been so long since I’ve been in society I seem to have forgotten my manners! You must think I’m the rudest person alive first with the pants then with the pajamas… the pants had a good reason though; I must stay fit to keep you safe but I can’t exercise in a dress. I planned on changing long before you saw me but then you got out of the meeting so quickly, which is completely okay, not that you need my approval because you are the princess. That is… just the reason why I was wearing pants and then I was all sweaty so I decided to bathe while you were and without thinking I just changed into my nightclothes, but I can go change into a more suitable outfit so I’m going to do that… now.”

 

Lena blinked in confusion as Kara turned to go change. She felt the softest touch wrap around her wrist, “That won’t be necessary.” Princess Lena’s voice was barely a whisper. Kara turned wide-eyed at what the princess said as well as the princess touching her. She was fairly certain this woman couldn’t be real or human or something because it felt more like a cloud wrapped around her wrist than a hand and the princess was touching her and reassuring her after a huge babble fest. The princess cleared her throat, “I was just going to bed any way. No reason to change just to change back.” She was speaking in a normal tone now and had dropped Kara’s wrist. Kara just nodded mutely and went to turn down the bed for the princess. Martha came out of the bathroom surveying the room like a hawk to see if anything was out of place. Lena turned towards her, “You are dismissed until morning, Martha.” Martha nodded and walked out the door.

 

Kara whispered Goodnight to the princess as she walked past her to her side of the room. She thought she heard it returned, but she didn’t have enough energy or confidence to ask. She flopped on her bed and pulled the covers over her head; the bed wasn’t the softest but it was a LOT better than the hard ground she’d grown accustomed too. She was asleep within seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long but life has been sooooooo cray and I had a little trouble with what I wanted to do in this chapter. Hope it's worth the wait and maybe I can get another one up here soon-ish. Also I look up and use authentic curse/insults; mainly Alex uses them currently and if you want me to include the definitions I can but I didn't know if that was something you'd be interested in or not? Let me know! I love your comments and Kudos!

Chapter 3

 

                The next morning Kara was awakened by one angry-looking housekeeper, not that Cat didn’t have a beautiful face but it glaring at her coldly in the morning light was not what Kara was expecting to wake up to. “Gaaahh!” Kara sat up jumping as far away from Cat as possible with a dagger, she kept under her pillow, in her hand and between them.

Cat’s glare shifted to the dagger, “Well at least you can protect yourself, but if I were an assassin the princess would be dead since you slept through my entrance.” Kara’s eyes widened in fear and her dagger lowered a few inches, “Don’t worry, she’s fine.” Cat rolled her eyes, “You will not be if you don’t get out of bed and start a fire. Martha will be by shortly to pick out an outfit for the princess and you need to get yourself presentable then learn how to sleep lighter, _Knight._ ” Cat practically spat the word as she spun on her heel and left Kara feeling like a scolded child.

Kara leaped out of bed and changed quickly into a regular plain servants’ dress; it seemed her whole wardrobe was a color wheel of brown. She lit the fire and did some push-ups and went through some sequences with her sword until Martha signaled it was time to wake the princess up. Kara put her sword back and waited for Martha to wake the princess up. She had to stifle a laugh several times, as the princess was not a morning person and made Martha aware of how displeased she was to be awake and fought her to stay in bed. Finally, she emerged and Kara’s first thought was _no one should look that beautiful and put together in the morning._

The princess didn’t have a hair out of place and straightened the wrinkles out of her nightgown before standing up fully. She turned and looked at Kara and before Kara could even think to curtsey said, “Morning Kara” in a deeper, rougher voice than she usually had and turned back to Martha. Kara was thankful she missed her crimson blush and shy smile, unfortunately Martha didn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

Winn was looking blissful with a dreamy smile on his face looking out the stable doors when Alex came up behind him and kicked his chair out from under him, “GAHHH!!!” Winn landed hard on his side on the hard-packed dirt floor of the stable.

“Got something on your mind, Winn? Something tall, dark and handsomer perhaps?” Alex smirked down at the fallen knight as he glared at her and climbed to his feet.

“What do you want, Alex?” Winn snapped and ignored her tease.

“Feisty, must of interrupted a pretty decent daydream?” She cocked an eyebrow at him. Winn glared in response and rose to his feet in silence. “Fine, don’t tell me.” She shrugged, “I’m here to tell you a whisper I heard when I was down in the marketplace this morning. I busted some dolt from the Gold Rings, a large thieving group that mainly steals from nobles but are only out for themselves and treat common-folk like manure. This piece of dog puke said that there was a bounty going around in the underworld for the princess’s head. He didn’t know where it came from; some shadow of a shadow organization but word is you accept the bounty by going to the ole Rusty Nail tavern and order a pint of Hot and Bloody Beer. You, saddle-geese, might want to consider it.”   

Winn was a little taken aback, “Alex, I appreciate the help but why are you sticking your neck out to find out about this?”

“One I don’t know the princess but she is our best hope of a better kingdom because the king and queen sure don’t care about their people. And two, I want to see my sister, the sooner you “knights” find this assassin and mole the sooner I get to see her. Speaking of which, here is a letter for her next time you see her. I’ve got to get back to the square, Maggie helped me sneak in and I can only stand the thought of her flirting with that guard so long.” Alex turned and disappeared leaving Winn with a sealed letter and a lot to think about.

  

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey!” Alex’s smile almost broke her face when she saw Maggie again.

“Hey.” Maggie wasn’t much coyer; they both looked like bobolynes.

 Alex looked down at the unconscious guard at Maggie’s feet, “What happened to him? I thought you said no violence?”

Maggie shrugged and took Alex’s hand, “He got a little handsy. Did you get to see her or just Winn?”

Alex’s face fell, “Just Winn but I gave him the letter and told him part of what we found out. I hope they get it together so I don’t have to do all the work to find this fopdoodle. I’ve got a day job!” Alex threw her hands up in frustration, but then gave Maggie a side-eyed look and a mischievous grin. “And a ravishing woman to constantly serve.” She grabbed Maggie and brought her into a side-hug and was about to kiss her only to be interrupted by Maggie.

“Danvers, about that day job; we need to get to it.” Maggie placed a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek, grabbed Alex’s hand again and started running back to the city.

 

* * *

 

 

Second day of being a handmaiden down. It was surprisingly hard work, and they barely fed the staff, which Kara had a definite problem with. It was the end of the evening and while the Princess bathed Kara curled up, fully clothed this time, on the chaise to read the letter Winn gave her from Alex.

                _Dear Kara,_

_I miss you so much! I hate how you are so close, yet I can’t see you. Duty binds you to your post and I understand that; which is why I have been doing some digging. While Maggie and I have been catching noble scum and other fustilarians in crimes and arresting them, I’ve been asking around and finding some besprawlers. I gave Winn a lead so Clark, James and he can follow that up but since you can’t leave the castle I thought I’d give you another snippet. One particular gobermouch said that the princess’s young handmaidens were all spies and if any man was interested in the bounty on the princess’s head they are the ones to woo. You are not among friends there and I beg of you to be careful. I love you more than life._

_Alex <3 _

 

Kara had tears in her eyes and fear running through her veins when the princess emerged from her water closet. All or most of the handmaidens were willing to betray this beautiful human for a nice word, some flowers or maybe a night with some empty promises? How was she supposed to protect the princess with those odds? Another ping of pain at the thought of how much she missed her sister and her wisdom ran through Kara as she quickly folded up the letter, wiped her eyes and stood for the princess.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena emerged from her bath to find Kara curled in a ball on her chaise reading a letter. In a moment, she was on her feet quickly wiping her cheeks. _What could possibly make this dear girl cry?_

Lena’s brow furrowed and she quickly went over to Kara, “Kara, what is it? What’s wrong?” She placed her hands on Kara’s biceps, and immediately noticed how defined and muscular they were. _Focus Lena, comfort her not oogle at her fantastic arms._

Kara tensed at the touch but didn’t pull away, “Ha, wh-what do you mean? Every-everything’s fine… it’s just fine.” Kara was trying to laugh this off but doing a terrible job especially how her voice kept rising in pitch with each word. Then she went into babble mode and started to move around, “Do-do you need anything? Probably some water for your bedside table, right? Hydration is important!” She had moved to the large table and was pouring water into a glass from the pitcher.

“Kara.”

“And-and I should draw your blankets down because how else are you supposed to go to bed? Not-not that you aren’t completely capable to move your own blankets, but it is in my job description…” Kara moved to the bed placing the glass on the bedside table and moving down the blankets on the bed.

Lena was resting her forehead on her hand with her eyes closed in exasperation now, “Kara.”

 “You probably want the candles extinguished. Don’t want to start a fire in the middle of the night.” Kara grabbed a snuffer and began the process. “And the lanterns need turned down too, can’t fall asleep when there is blinding light all around…”

Lena couldn’t take it anymore, the knight was extinguishing candles near her so she turned and grabbed ahold of Kara’s biceps again, but this time with a strong enough hold that dared the knight to fight her. “Kara.”

Kara’s eyes were just wide blue orbs of shock and resembled an ant under a lens, that Lex used to reflect the sun’s rays to burn them. “Yyyyyyyy-yes?” She tried to look like she was willing to serve but was failing miserably at hiding her emotions.

“Kara, it’s okay to be upset by whatever was in that letter. It is okay to be upset whenever; crying is not weakness but a sign of the suffering of living and yet surviving.” Kara gave a short nod, “Would you like to talk about it?” Kara opened her mouth in what was no doubt an objection, so Lena just cut her off, “Just because I’m a princess and you are supposed to protect me doesn’t mean that we can’t be… friends or at least here for one another, mmmm?”

Kara looked at the ground and gave a sigh of defeat that just made a huge grin break out over Lena’s features. Lena noticed her thumbs were brushing against Kara’s arms, _when did she start doing that? When did she ever suggest to be friends with people? What was happening? What was this girl doing to her that made her suddenly want to hear what had upset her so?_ Lena was never cruel and if any of the serving staff was having a bad day she’d let them off early, or listen to the odd noblewoman and hand her handkerchiefs as she spoke of her woes, or be extra kind to a knight or page when they seemed to be in a somber mood. However, that varied dramatically from what she just offered this knight/handmaiden; she offered her empathy, her ear, her time, her comfort and she didn’t just offer those things but also friendship. Did she even know how to be a friend? All she knew was when she saw Kara with tear tracks on her face she panicked and just wanted to make the beautiful smile that had graced that face since she met her return.

Lena was still resolute in her feelings of wanting to get this knight to smile again and gestured to the couch. Kara sat and curled up on the far side away from Lena. Tears had returned to her eyes but none had fallen and for a moment she just stared at the fire before taking a massive breath and blowing it out in a very ungraceful way. Lena bit her lip trying to hold in the giggle that was tickling her throat at how cute it was.

“The letter was from my sister. We-we are extremely close and I haven’t seen her in months due to my assignment on the outskirts of the kingdom. I-I-” Kara sighed and then cleared her throat, “I miss her. Just so much.” Her voice cracked and Lena felt a pain shoot through her. She fought to not reach out and hold this girl or at least give her some comforting touch.

“I-I can imagine. Before… before Lex went on a tirade he was, such a sweet brother. I missed him greatly when he went away.” Kara’s head snapped to Lena when Lex’s name was mentioned, “Not-not that I’m comparing your sister to my brother or anything. If your sister is half as incredible as you are I’m sure they are nothing alike.” Lena searched her mind on a way to redeem this conversation, “Where is your sister?”

Kara stared at her entwined hands, “It’s okay. I’m glad you have some good memories of him from what I hear he was great until… he wasn’t.” Kara glanced at Lena with a pathetic half-smile, but her eyes were sincere, “Alex lives here actually. She’s so close and yet, I still can’t see her until we figure this mess out.” Kara jumped and grabbed Lena’s forearm, “Not that protecting you isn’t important or I’m complaining, it is an honor to serve you and the king…”

Lena smiled and put her hand over Kara’s on her arm, trying to ignore the sparks skirting up both her arms at the touch, “It is ok. Why don’t you tell me about her?”

Kara smiled nervously and leaned back into the far corner, Lena missed the warm hands on her arm but was encouraged at Kara’s less guarded position. “Alex is…” Kara blew out a ton of air, “Incredible. She accepted this strange girl from an odd land into her family and tried to teach this kingdom’s culture. She is pretty much the best older sister anyone could ever ask for. One day she was in a tavern, and she pinned this guy to a table for trying to steal alcohol, she was noticed by a royal guard and now her and her girlfriend work with them as incognito infiltrators. They’ll dress like normal women, go into places where crimes are suspected to happen then they catch criminals in the act and then the royal guard arrests the bad guys.” Kara had a stupid big grin on her face when she talked about her sister; Lena wanted that smile never to leave her face.

“Wow, a secret infiltrator for the royal guards and a knight. Your parents must be so proud. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you become a knight?”

“Oh, uh, well, like I said I am from a different kingdom. Where I am from the distinction of knight is not so dependent on gender so it was never an impossible occupation for me. Our government was set up a little differently and my mother resided over trials, mainly criminal. So, I was taught about justice very early in life. When my country was destroyed; I felt so… helpless.” Kara’s voice cracked and Lena couldn’t keep herself from placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kara just shot her a small smile and wiped a renegade tear before continuing, “When I got here; I vowed protect my new family and country in the way I couldn’t my old ones. My adoptive family aided me and supported me and I learned how to be a knight. As soon as I was ready I began entering tournaments, but keeping my helmet on so no one could see I was a girl until I had won.” Kara chuckled, “I became quite the thorn in the king’s side. It came to a point he could no longer ignore me, so he chose to get rid of me by making me a knight then sending me off to what was supposed to be my death in the outskirts.” Lena squeezed Kara’s shoulder and opened her mouth to condemn the king’s action, but Kara kept talking, “Little did he know it would only make me better not only as a knight but as a person. In addition, it gave me the feeling of fulfillment. I was first-handedly dealing with the great threats that could hurt this kingdom and the people I love in it.” Kara looked down and started picking at stray threads on her sleeve, “I am glad to be back. As far as assignments go, protecting this princess is…. Not so bad.” Kara was looking at her now and a blush had covered her whole face.

Lena didn’t know what the blush meant but a triumphant smile covered her face anyway and a mischievous glint went into her eye, “As far as knights go, you are not so bad either.” Kara looked so adorable when she blushed Lena swore that she’d make her blush as much as she could. That’s why she winked at the noble knight and smiled wider when Kara turned a few shades pinker.

Lena enjoyed the view, but the cleared her throat, “Kara,” She moved her hand and took Kara’s chin so they locked eyes, “Thank you for sharing with me. I respect and admire you a great deal and to have the bravest and from the sound of it, most capable knight protecting me is a tremendous honor.” She was being sincere and hadn’t meant to make the knight turn crimson but she couldn’t say she was complaining. Kara’s eyes dropped from meeting her gaze and started looking everywhere else except her, so Lena released her chin and arose from the couch. “We better turn in for the night. Thank you for turning my blankets down, I don’t know what I’d do if that wasn’t done for me.” She threw a wink over her shoulder and was too pleased that Kara still hadn’t returned to her normal coloring, man it was too easy to make that girl blush.

“Goodnight Princess Lena.” Kara whispered as she arose and headed to her side of the chambers.

Lena threw a faint, “Goodnight Sir Kara.” in return.


End file.
